


Geometry

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Relationship(s), Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-05
Updated: 2004-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They belong to each other, and nobody else can break in.  H/R/Hr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geometry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spur-of-the-moment trio-fic, written because Luna Lovegood is hard to write, I was thinking about angles, and I read a really good threesome fic yesterday. And also because the third [Ménage à Trio fic thread](http://forums.fictionalley.org/park/showthread.php?s=&threadid=63420) on FictionAlleyPark was running out of steam.
> 
> (I revised "Geometry" in October 2014 before posting it on AO3, because I found the original version uncomfortably awkward in retrospect. You can still find the old text on my journal or the linked thread, though, for the historical record. *sigh*)

The trick, Hermione thinks, is twisting her brain to see the world from 90 degrees off normal: the same type of readjustment that let her believe magic was real. She'd be hideously embarrassed that Luna gave her the idea, if she weren't so pleased with the results.

"You have them both," Luna had said one day. "Why can't you give Ron to me? Either that or admit that you have them both so we're not all waiting for things to drop."

Hermione had gaped, then sniffed and withdrawn, clutching her mangled assumptions and dignity around herself like an extra robe. She _had_ her friends? _Romantically? Her?_

She didn't even want them!

And yet... the thought of anyone else sitting next to Harry or Ron, pushing them to act right, hugging them, getting one of Ron's easy grins (with the special twinkle in his eye) or Harry's rare, genuine smiles, or maybe even daring to kiss them on the cheek...

Hermione firmly tamped down an irrational surge of possessive anger.

Maybe they were hers, after all.

And now they are. They sit, the three of them, squashed together on a sofa in the common room, arms casually thrown over shoulders and thighs touching. Perfectly innocent, perfectly ordinary for three best friends. But they know what it really means: they belong to each other and nobody else can break in.

Maybe 90 degrees to normal is right, 30 times three, each providing one third of the way to this new pattern. Luna might see it that way, Hermione thinks, but she doesn't really care. Because Ron won't leave her and Harry for Luna, she won't leave for anyone either, and not even Voldemort can rip Harry out of their circle.

He still thinks Harry's alone, after all.

And they aren't. Not anymore.


End file.
